CHRISTMAS SHENANIGAN'S
by oxybry
Summary: La ocasión hace al ladrón.


**CHRISTMAS SHENANIGAN'S**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, pero el relato que leen a continuación sí que lo hace.

**Sinopsis:** La ocasión hace al ladrón.

… …

Kyoko nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse y asombrarse de lo colorido y festivo del ambiente que derrochaba LME por estas fechas, los brillantes dorados, los encendidos rojos, los bonitos verdes, los lazos, las coronas, las guirnaldas, las preciosas parpadeantes luces de colores, la música; a veces creía que había sido en otra vida donde pasaba estas fechas ayudando a la señora Fuwa con el ōsōji* del ryokan, haciendo mochi, o atendiendo las diferentes bōnenkai* agendadas para aquellas fechas. Mira una vez más las decoraciones antes de adentrarse en el elevador y sonríe al recordar las más tradicionales decoraciones en el Ryokan, la pareja de kadomatsu* en la entrada, la cuerda sagrada shimekazari* y el kagamimochi*, y siente la nostalgia abrazarla momentáneamente al permitirse navegar en sus recuerdos. Sin duda, cada representación de la festividad era asombrosa en su propia forma.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh_

Insospechadamente tararea la canción que suena en los altavoces al tiempo que sigue el ritmo con un golpecito del pie, las puertas del elevador están a punto de cerrarse cuando un par de manos lo detienen, Kyoko no puede evitar la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios cuando ve de quién se trata.

—Mogami-san —saluda el recién llegado.

Siempre sería un misterio para Kyoko cómo Ren podía hacer algo como correr y detener el cierre de las puertas de un elevador y aun así parecer sacado de una revista o caído del Olimpo. ¡Ay, su pobre corazón! Como si ya no hiciera suficientes saltos y piruetas con el solo hecho de verlo.

—Buenos días, Tsuruga-san. Es raro verle sin Yashiro-san —agrega tratando de hacer que su corazón regrese a su pecho y deje de intentar habitar en su garganta.

—Tenía cosas que atender, quiere aprovechar que mi agenda está más bien libre hasta los primeros días del año, para pasar el fin de año con su familia.

—Oh, ¿qué hay de usted, también va a pasarlo con su familia?

Kyoko reconoce la sombra de tristeza y anhelo que cruza la mirada de Ren antes de contestar.

—Me temo que no será posible, ¿qué hay de ti, Mogami-san, algún plan en especial?

—Ir al templo para agradecer por todas las bendiciones de este año y pedir porque el próximo sea un buen año también —contesta dirigiendo su mirada al techo del elevador, para luego fruncir el entrecejo en confusión.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta señalando con la mano la ramita que cuelga del techo del ascensor.

… …

Ren observa la ramita de muérdago y sonríe, sin duda obra del presidente.

—Es muérdago, Mogami-san.

—Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Es una tradición —responde y luego se extiende en su explicación viendo la confusión dibujada en el rostro de Kyoko—, cuando una pareja, se encuentra debajo de una ramita de muérdago, tienen que besarse.

Ren observó el color del rostro de Kyoko palidecer por un momento, ¿era tan desagradable la mera idea de tener que besarlo?

—Creo que no te escuché del todo bien, Tsuruga-san, ¿b…be…besarse? —tartamudeó con el rostro colorado, y Ren sintió su corazón bailotear en su pecho, porque quizás, no le era del todo indiferente.

—Sí, Mogami-san, es una tradición americana. —Bueno, no lo era realmente, pero Ren no estaba para clases de historia en este momento.

—Pero nosotros somos japoneses —exclama Kyoko con el rostro aún arrebolado.

—Quizás tú, Mogami-san, pero yo soy mitad americano —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sabía —murmura Kyoko.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunta Ren curioso.

—Lo sospechaba —admite Kyoko.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Mogami-san —dice volviendo a mirar el muérdago.

Kyoko también mira el muérdago.

—¿Y qué…, mmm, pasaría si no cumplimos con la tradición? —pregunta mirando a cualquier lugar menos la cara de Ren.

—Tendré un año de muy mala suerte, terrible —dice, la infame personificación del cachorro abandonado adueñándose de sus facciones.

… …

—Nooo, no puedo dejarle tener un año de mala suerte, Tsuruga-san.

Y Kyoko era sincera, de verdad que sí, le preocupaba terriblemente que el no besarlo le fuera a traer un año de mala suerte, no podía cargar con aquello en su conciencia, no que ella creyera que sus besos le fueran a dar suerte a nadie, habrase visto. Además, nada tenía que ver en el asunto la vocecita necia en su mente que le susurraba que esta era una oportunidad única, una que no se volvería a presentar jamás…, y si se atrevía a considerar la atrevida sugerencia de la necia vocecita…, tal vez, si lo besaba aunque solo fuera una vez, aunque fuera por una tradición de la que no había escuchado hasta el día de hoy, quizás pudiese sacarlo de su mente y su corazón aunque fuera un poquito, quizás un beso rompería la burbuja del amor no correspondido.

—¿Estás segura, Mogami-san?

—Lo estoy —confirmó dando un paso hacia él.

… …

Tuvo que preguntar, porque nunca esperó que Kyoko accediera, aunque si lo piensa mejor, supone que debió haberlo esperado, porque después de todo, ella había accedido a besar a Corn para ayudarlo a romper su maldición (para el gran disgusto de Ren y Kuon). Lory tenía razón, era un hombre lamentable, la única forma en la que lograba que la mujer de sus sueños lo besara era a punta de triquiñuelas, pero no puede evitarlo, era un idiota, cobarde, enamorado.

Ella se acerca y antes de pensarlo es él quien cierra la distancia entre ellos, sus miradas se conectan y le parece ver el universo entero brillar en su mirada, roza con su mano la mejilla de ella y está casi seguro que ella puede escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón cuando le sonríe. Envuelve sus manos en su cintura y sonríe a su vez cuando ella nerviosa se empina y se sujeta torpemente de las solapas de su chaqueta y entonces la besa, la besa como siempre ha querido besarla y ella responde con el mismo entusiasmo, un beso torpemente perfecto, no como aquel beso en Guam, que fue más un roce de labios.

Cuando finalmente se separan, se maravilla de la expresión de Kyoko, del arrebol de colores en su rostro, de los labios ligeramente hinchados, pero antes de que pueda mediar palabra alguna, el ascensor anuncia su llegada a destino y Ren se acomoda la chaqueta y la camisa antes de salir del ascensor.

... …

Si Kyoko alguna vez pensó que un beso era la cura para todos sus males, había estado totalmente equivocada, porque ahora quería más, anhelaba más, y su corazón parecía estarse partiendo a pedacitos al verlo alejarse de ella, y cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos mientras las puertas se cerraban, un par de manos las volvieron a detener como no hacía muchos minutos y su corazón se saltó un latido.

—La próxima vez —dijo Ren, mirándola a los ojos, y había en su tono y su mirada una determinación que hizo el cuerpo de Kyoko vibrar—, no te voy a besar con la excusa de una maldición o una tradición, te voy a besar porque te sientes igual que yo, porque quieres que te bese, y voy a hacer todo a mi alcance para conquistarte, para que lo desees tan terriblemente como lo deseo yo.

Las manos desaparecieron y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron al tiempo que las piernas de Kyoko cedían ante su peso.

¿Pero qué acababa de pasar?

¿Se había quedado soñando despierta de nuevo?... No, no estaba soñando, aún podía sentir el sabor de su boca en sus labios.

¿Se podía atrever a soñar?

Voltea a ver el muérdago una vez más, se muerde el labio y sonríe.

Sí, decide, sí que puede.

**NA. **

La tradición del muérdago nació en la Europa celta, no en Norte América. Y tampoco era como se le ha adaptado al día de hoy.

* **Ōsōji:** es la gran limpieza de fin de año, una antigua tradición japonesa que se lleva a cabo en todos los hogares antes del 31 de diciembre, y consiste en limpiar la casa de rincón a rincón, dejando todo impecable y descartando las cosas viejas para recibir el año con una energía renovada.

***Bōnenkai **es un evento anual grande y común de Japón que tiene lugar al final de cada año. La traducción literal de la palabra es "olvidar la fiesta del año", lo que significa que las personas tienen fiestas con el propósito de olvidarse de los problemas y todos los malos recuerdos que ocurrieron en el año y tienen la esperanza de que las cosas buenas sucedan en el próximo año nuevo.

***Kadomatsu:** un adorno compuesto por bambú, pino y ciruelo que se coloca a la entrada de las casas o edificios. Se utiliza para dar la bienvenida al dios del año o toshigami, con el fin de que el dios del año establezca en esa casa, oficina o edificio su hogar temporal durante estos días.

***Shimekazari:** está compuesto por una cuerda sagrada hecha de paja de arroz, llamada shimenawa (注連縄). Además de esto, normalmente lleva colgada unas tiras de papel en zig-zag, llamadas shide (紙垂).

***Kagamimochi:** Es una ofrenda al dios del año nuevo a base de mochi (pasta de arroz) y daidai (naranja amarga); por su forma, recuerda a un muñeco de nieve y se suele mantener hasta mediados de enero.


End file.
